


Feel My Legs

by bisexualbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, barry likes to shave his legs, hints of Westallen, like only a tiny little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry had a secret- he liked shaving his legs.





	Feel My Legs

**Author's Note:**

> look at the world’s worst title, o_o
> 
> anyway. i was shaving my legs earlier, and this little plot bunny wouldn’t leave my head, so when i had the chance, i quickly wrote it out on my phone
> 
> TW- mentions of self-harm (nothing too graphic, but warnings never hurt)
> 
> sorry for any errors!

It had started out innocently enough.

He and Iris were going through puberty and while Iris loved the feeling of her smooth legs, she couldn’t stand how long it took to shave them. Joe and Barry didn’t quite understand her struggles, but were willing to listen to her complain, at the very least. Barry loved the way Iris’ skin always felt when she let him run his hands along the length of her leg, feeling the smoothness from the lack of hair. Iris would always giggle and tease at how fascinated Barry seemed at the prospect of hairless legs, but never made any further comments.

It wasn’t until they were sixteen when Barry dared to do what he had usually kept to himself.

Joe was working late that night, and Iris was spending the night at a friend’s. Barry would easily have the house to himself until around eleven, leaving him with nothing to do after his homework was finished for the night. TV didn’t seem appealing, and his friends Caitlin and Cisco were both busy with a boyfriend or a project, leaving Barry to sit boredly on the couch and stare into space. When he had gone to the bathroom, he spotted the plastic bag of a newly opened bag of disposable razors peeking out through the crack of the barely opened drawer. Barry still had the habit of running his hands along Iris’ legs, and while Iris had thought nothing of it, he could see Joe watching them out of the corner of his eye. Granted, it wasn’t far off from what Barry felt, but the reason for the touching wasn’t what Joe was thinking. 

Biting his bottom lip, Barry opened the drawer further and picked up the bag. He was used to shaving his face regularly, but he couldn’t help the slight shake of his hands as he grabbed a purple razor from the bag. After tossing the rest in the drawer and closing it a bit too hardly, Barry stared at the razor in his hand. Iris had been in a rush when she bought the package, grabbing a random one that had a decent price, the razor itself was small and cheap, only having two blades in it. It was a good starter razor to use, and if he nicked himself or didn’t like how it turned out, he could always hide his legs under a pair of jeans.

Deciding to start off on a smaller scale, Barry pushed down the jeans he was wearing, leaving himself in only his shirt and boxers. Even though he was home alone, he shut and locked the bathroom door behind him. After sitting on the edge of the tub, he briefly panicked at the thought of what he was doing, and then what he should use to shave with. He knew already shave cream was the way to go, but he didn’t know if he should use his shave cream or Iris’. Not wanting to risk anybody finding out, he grabbed his own and slathered it along his right leg, under his knee. After making sure the water he ran was warm enough, he tentatively started shaving his leg, smiling a little at looking at the smooth skin that got revealed as he shaved away the hair. Granted, his leg hair had gotten decently long, and it took a couple times to get the skin completely clear, but once he was finished with one leg, he loved the way it looked. So Barry then proceeded to do the other leg.

Seeing half his legs smooth to the touch, Barry realised how much he loved having shaved legs. It wasn’t something he was sure he’d ever share with anybody, but he loved it. Once realising how much he loved the look, he then dropped his boxers and shaved his thighs.

By the time he was done, he had to clean out the tub of the hair he had shaved off his legs, and tossed the razor, not knowing what else to do with it. He hid it near the bottom so it wouldn’t be found, and if it was, the other two would just assume it was an old one from Iris. Not knowing what else to do, Barry quickly got dressed, and waited in the living room until going to bed at around ten. As he changed, however, he quickly applied lotion to his legs, wanting to stop the slightly itchy feel of his now smooth legs.

For awhile afterwards, nobody noticed. Barry kept happily shaving his legs and hiding the razor in the bathroom in a place neither Joe nor Iris tended to look. And for awhile, Barry was happy and content with his little secret of shaving his legs. Then summer hit, and Barry was forced to decide between telling his family, or letting his legs get hairy again. For some time, he chose to do the latter, but hated how the stubble felt as the hair grew back, and shaved his legs again, enduring the heat by wearing jeans. Joe gave him weird looks for wearing jeans when it was 80° out, but thankfully never spoke up. Actually, it was Iris who finally cornered him.

“Barry, it’s nearing 90° outside, and you’re wearing jeans. Aren’t you insanely hot?” Iris asked, wearing a summer dress, and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. “Are you...” she then froze. “Barry, are you hurting yourself?”

“What? No,” Barry replied, furrowing his eyebrows. He then blushed as Joe leaned against the doorway, watching his two kids curiously.

“Then what is it? Why are you wearing jeans in the middle of summer?”

Barry’s blush intensified as he stared down at his lap. “You have to promise you won’t laugh,” he muttered just loud enough for the two to hear.

Iris and Joe exchanged a look before nodding. “Yeah, of course,” Iris agreed softly.

Letting out a soft sigh, Barry sat up and brought a leg close to himself. He then set about rolling up his pant leg, showing his foster family his hairless leg. “I shave my legs,” he admitted quietly. “I, um. I started doing it near the start of school. I’ve always liked the feel of Iris’ legs, so I did it to myself when I was home alone.” He then shrugged and pushed his pant leg back down. “I’ve been wearing jeans because I was too embarrassed to admit it. Guys don’t exactly shave their legs.”

The couch dipped next to him and Iris was gently squeezing his shoulder. “Bear, shaving your legs isn’t a bad thing. You’d be surprised at the amount of men who shave their legs nowadays. Guys are allowed to do what they want with their body hair. It doesn’t have to be just girls who shave their legs.” She smiled at Barry when they made eye contact. “Thank you for sharing this with us. You know we’d never judge you, Barry. We love you too much.”

Barry smiled, pulling Iris in for a hug. “Thank you,” he murmured into her hair. He then pulled away to look at Joe. “This doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Of course not,” was Joe’s instant reply. “Just means I have to spend more money on razors. Both of you need a job.” They all laughed before Barry went up to change into a pair of shorts.

He couldn’t wait to show off his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> my legs always tend to feel itchy after i shave, so i put lotion on them. idk how anybody else works, but that’s how i do it :>  
> also i know this isn’t the best, quality of writing wise, but i wanted to get the idea out of my head, lmao. i literally wrote this in about twenty minutes
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, im a hoe for feedback)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
